


Please Don't Make a Scene

by Tonystarkdidnothingwrong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Body Dysphoria, Childhood Trauma, Multi, hypersexual character, mentions of physical trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkdidnothingwrong/pseuds/Tonystarkdidnothingwrong
Summary: Having his brother back is not what Genji expected. Zenyatta is away so bad choices Genji makes all day :) In a nutshell, Genji tries to understand his brother without actually applying any of his knowledge of Hanzo's personality and drives him away instead. Sometimes they think about their bodies in unhealthy ways. updates tuesdays, next chapter is final one. lost the muse.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada, Genji Shimada/Mei-Ling Zhou, Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Genji Shimada
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Genji/Lucio

**Author's Note:**

> I'm out of practice, so here's some tell not show. genji is hypersexual and everyone in the gang is happy to have lots of no strings attached sex with him just like when he was young in hanamura.

At first it was exciting to have Hanzo back. To know that he had worked through enough of their shared trauma to accept that he needed help. That Genji had been  _ right  _ after all. His brother was back with him, and they were together often, and the dragons were so happy to be reunited. It quickly becomes too often, and slowly Genji realizes that he hasn't got Hanzo back at all. Whatever was left after their family had scooped all the Hanzo in him out was just trying to trick Genji into thinking everything was alright, like always. 

This new Hanzo was quiet, never raising his voice to Genji’s barbs. He didn't react like he would normally, nothing Genji said could get anything more than a startled breath from him. And yet Hanzo kept leaving him gifts, cooking meals for him, making sure his laundry was folded. He leaves no trace that he’d entered Genji’s room at all, except for the food and folded clothes. 

Genji leans his back against the door and sighs, sliding until he can rest his head on his knees. Hanzo is walking around him on eggshells but also deliberately disobeying him at every turn. He groans and sends feelers out to query Zenyatta's eta to base. He’s at the temple, currently, until some of the local talon activity calms down. The response is muddy as Genji’s human mind attempts to perceive it. It feels like laughter, and a loving admonishment towards patience that wipes his stress away for a golden moment. They send a few lines of miss you, be safe, see you soon and Genji feels far more prepared to tell Hanzo off for messing with his stuff again.

He gets to his feet and puts the small pile of folded laundry away. The meal smells delicious, and Genji makes sure to take it with him when he goes to find Hanzo. He queries Zenyatta again, asking forgiveness for forcing Hanzo to eat some fucking dinner tonight. There is laughter again, clearer, so Zenyatta is alone and focusing only on him. Genji feels mushy, pinging stupid little alerts at Zenyatta to annoy him. It was his own fault for teaching him how anyway. He doesn't get annoyed, but he does manage a strange equivalent of smooth palms squishing his cheeks together to force Genji's lips to pout out that has a strange effect on the prosthetic nerve endings of his body. The feeling makes Genji shudder and Zenyatta apologizes quickly. Genji’s still feeling mischievous so he asks if Zenyatta could mimic the effect on specific body parts and is treated to a light stroke across his chest, and another gentle admonishment about conserving power. He nods, smile shrinking a little when he is reminded of the distance again, sighing softly and poking his head into what Lena called a lounge and Angela was convinced was a break room. His brother is there, nursing a chipped mug of something. Genji relaxes, wandering over and setting the food on the table in front of his brother as Zenyatta says farewell and disconnects. Hanzo looks up, but not at Genji. His eyes stay fixed across the room, until he can sort of glance at Genji from the corner of his eye, disconcertingly flat even as his brother smiles gently and greets him. Genji sits down and starts uncovering the food.

“Good evening, Genji.”

“Yeah, hey Hanzo! I thought you might want to eat some of this, it is a lot and I had a feeling you hadn't gotten anything yet.” Genji separates the bento box and sets the top half down in front of him. “Looks good, I really appreciate you doing this.” 

Hanzo flinches at ‘it is a lot’, and Genji knows he took it as a complaint and so he tries to recover but his brother is so tightly curled in on himself by the time he reaches ‘appreciate’ he thought it better to just stop. Talking to him was so aggravating, and Genji wasn't sure why. He had spent years working through his relationship with Hanzo, had spent years working on forgiving someone... who was just another victim of the Shimada clan who hadn't had years and years to work on it like Genji had.

“...I’m sorry, Hanzo, but you know I don't like you to… get in my stuff.” It sounds lame even to Genji, but to tell Hanzo that Genji didnt want him to do things on his terms was as good as telling him to fuck off. “We can just hang out together, you know? Come to movie night, I’ll even let you and hana eat kimchi.” 76’s head swivels toward them and he frowns like a disappointed father. Genji ignores them and nudges Hanzo's shoulder. 

“come hang out with us, it is a much calmer party than I used to put on.” Genji puts Hanzo's chopsticks in his hand, poking his elbow to convince him to start eating. Some of the tension dissipates when Hanzo finally listens, and Genji wonders if this is how Hanzo felt trying to make him behave. His brother shakes his head, shifting uncomfortably while he eats the food. 

“No, no I… had agreed to help Bastion with the garden today.” The liar. Genji sighs, nodding wearily. 

“Okay. What about tomorrow? We can have lunch and… talk.” Shit.

Hanzo's head shaking was more panicked this time. “I, ah. Am occupied at that time.” 

Genji sighs again and nods. Hanzo somehow manages to whisk the dishes out from under Genji before he can even consider them, scrubbing them with water that is sure to be burning his knuckles. The cyborg takes advantage of Hanzo having his back to him, running his hands into the crop of hair left on his head and tugging. Jesse pats his shoulder, smiling at him as he sits down with his own dinner. Genji knows he doesn't approve of Hanzo, but is willing to at least support his friend. He smiles back and smooths his hair down. 

“Han, really.” Genji gets up to dry the dishes when Hanzo finishes them. There's a flash of old Hanzo pique that is quickly smoothed away. “I just want to… reconnect? I want to know you again.'' His voice is quiet, Hanzo hates a scene but Genji is having trouble catching him alone, except for the times where he is smothering close.

“I know. Forgive me.” Hanzo can't look at him, eyes fixed on his hands in the water, and Genji suddenly gasps and snatches his hands out of the water. 

“Hanzo! You’re getting… burnt.” Genji forces himself to take another deep breath and holds Hanzo's hands in his. “Please, anija. Take better care of yourself.” Genji squeezes his hands and Hanzo's throat clicks. He's wound so tight that Genji doesn't even know where to start to fix this. Hanzo is hurt, he has to remind himself. Hanzo hasn't had help yet. Hanzo needs him as much as Genji needs Hanzo. Another deep breath and he doesn't remind Hanzo that he has already forgiven him. 

“Will you have breakfast with me and mercy tomorrow? We rise fairly early, it will be just us. I’ll cook for you.” Genji is tempted to remove his faceplate to smile at his brother, but if Hanzo can't even look at him like this…

Hanzo freezes for a second before his shoulders slump, out of excuses. “I will be there. Where, and what time.”

Genji feels himself slumping as well, his brother still avoiding looking him in the eye. “The main cafeteria, say 6?” Enough time for Hanzo to work through his morning exercises while Genji cooks. Hanzo nods sharply, drying his hands and trying not to look like a dog with its tail between its legs on his way out the door. Genji shakes his head and pings at Zenyatta, only to be met by a little glow of harmony. So much for power conservation, but Genji can't help but take comfort in his master’s reassurance. ‘All is well’ 

Xxoxxxoxxxoxxxoxxxoxxxoxxxoxx

Breakfast is miserable, and Hanzo arrived early. A half hour early, before Genji is even finished tipping a burnt pancake into the garbage. 

"Hanzo! Hey, look, I am nearly done. Did you want any uh, eggs?" His brother looks at the food, eyes flat as ever and shakes his head.

"This is enough, thank you… Genji." As if it hurts him to say it. It certainly hurts Genji but he knows his brother, and Genji knows that Hanzo knows that Genji is his brother. Most of the other pancakes are fine, especially once Hanzo is there to supervise. Supervise meaning Hanzo fixes his eyes on the pan so he doesn't have to look at Genji while Genji tries not to be intimidated while they use up the remaining pancake batter. Genji just barely convinces Hanzo to leave the bowl to wash later, pulling him to the table with an arm around his waist. His thoughts are distracted by proximity to another person, as usual. Genji tries to tell his dick that this is  _ Hanzo _ , and that he doesn't need Genji collecting him for what amounts to a casual harem these days. More deep breaths, more relaxation exercises, and Genji’s thoughts move from close, body, attractive, want. It's near disappointing how good he is at it these days.

Mercy is able to lure his brother into a light conversation about filing systems which Genji is both amazed by and somehow also is not surprised by in the slightest. Hanzo’s eyes gain some life when he explains something he likes and Genji reminds himself again, Hanzo is still living in his trauma. Hanzo needs a little work, and Genji needs to be patient like Jesse was patient with him. Even if patience is overcooked pancakes with butter because it turned out that the remaining syrup had hardened along the bottom of the jug.

He survives, mercifully relieved of his Hanzo problem when hana staggers in to wish them all good night and put the ketchup back in the fridge. Hanzo spooks, of course he does, shoulders going tight. He is paranoid to a fault, Genji has heard him talking to bastion. ‘ _ I should never have come… I was just so tired. I've seen how his friends look at me...’  _

Some of the others had felt bad when Genji brought it up, Jesse in particular had lots to say. Many of them felt it just wasn't fair that Genji had been hurt so badly, and now Hanzo was only bothering him instead of trying to make things better. They didn't know his brother. They didn't know their family. ‘ _ They scolded me after, for ruining the decor with his blood.’  _ As Hanzo shrinks in on himself further.

The looks had stopped, but Genji isn't sure if that's better or worse because Hanzo definitely noticed the change and recoiled again. Genji has to take another breath, holding it in before blowing it back out. Be patient.

Once Hana has left, Hanzo excuses himself. Athena confirms that he’s headed towards the training floor again, working through katas and bow exercises and generally replicating the lessons from their youth. Genji remembers faces smirking while his brother nursed a broken nose from another harsh lesson on blocking and is hit with a flare of anger so hard, aimed at  _ Hanzo _ that it takes his breath away and he takes his leave as well, thanking Angela for letting them intrude on her breakfast. Why did Hanzo just take it? Genji has seen up close and personal how unstoppable Hanzo is in a fight, why would he  _ stay _ and continue to take the abuse?

Deep breaths, have patience. Hanzo was making progress, he had eaten his breakfast of his own accord, and possibly even enough that Genji could relax until he had to lure Hanzo out for dinner. His anija was looking too thin these days, still layered with muscle, but… Genji knew he hadn't had such sharp cheekbones when they first arrived. It hurt to think about Hanzo avoiding all his help while ripping himself apart to stand being around his brother. At least he was calling Genji his brother again, using his name. Genji slumps, in his room again. He knocks a stack of neatly folded hoodies off the dresser just to be contrary and immediately feels bad. Hanzo is trying to make things right, in his own weird neurotic way. He gets up and hangs them up in the closet, leaning his head on the door for a second. 

He hadn't thought it was this hard, it hadn't felt like  _ this  _ to be where Hanzo is, for sure. New to the group, hurting, confused, and Jesse... Jesse is laidback, and Genji eventually just got used to him enough to tolerate which was more than a miracle in those days, before Genji could taste, before he could feel. It was aggravating trying to bring Jesse around to Hanzo though, his friend had been so worried about Hanzo triggering or hurting him. Genji had been close to calling it all off a couple times just out of frustration. Jesse was also the first one Genji told about his… troubles. Existing in a body that couldnt sleep, couldnt fuck or drink or feel muscle strain was hell. Genji was always tactile but it got so much worse after. Jesse had taken one look at him after Genji explained and shrugged, hauling Genji into his room.

Jesse had worked with him on it for hours, touching what was left of his skin, marking him and talking to him and eventually finding the right places to touch to overload enough of Genji's systems that it felt like release. The second Jesse got his head clear enough Genji had run straight to mercy and said he needed a body that could fuck. She had looked at him like he had sprouted a second head while ana cackled in the background. She could get him specialists in those days, and then he had what they called a tentative diagnosis on paper but Angela shrugged and said ‘most likely’ and she had put him back together so she had to know something. Sure enough, as soon as he could jack off again he spent his day doing just that, and ran off to tell Jesse. The cowboy had laughed at the time, hypersexuality disorder from a lady killer like Genji. Genji had felt strangely hurt, and Jesse had seen right through him.  _ ‘Shit, you're serious. Sorry, honey.’ _ And then gave him one of the best and only dickings of the year and some since he’d been scraped up off the floor of his family home. Jesse helped, during blackwatch. He was a great wingman, forever helping Genji into somebody's bed when the need took him; or his own when Genji wanted to be comforted and needed trust.

Honestly, it wasn't the worst symptom to come of his wretched time with the shimada crime family, to be so distracted by the thought of getting laid that it hurt sometimes. He wonders how Hanzo fared, wonders what he suffered privately under the thumbs of the elders and how it compares to Genji's own trauma. Zenyatta sends him a picture of a cat wearing a bell on a ribbon, curled around a roadside deity and using the little shrine as cover from the snow. Genji runs a thumb over the woven bracelet Zenyatta had given him the last time they’d been together, a little bell hanging off the end. Genji had control of himself, and when he didn't he knew who would support him. Deep breath in, and out. Patience. 

Genji decides that 15 minutes is quite enough feeling sorry for himself and swaps his clothes just for the hell of it, plate armor aside from his faceplates left behind to let his skin breath a bit and maybe to feel the softness of the hoodie. He thinks about surgery again on his way down to bother Lucio into playing video games or something, Angela keeps telling him she can smooth the scars over if that’s what he needs, but she wants him to be sure. So did Zenyatta. Genji himself doesn't mind the scarring, but some days he just wasn't up to dealing with other people (Hanzo) gawking at him (refusing to look at him at all). Zenyatta sends him another cat picture, and Genji just resigns himself to having a bad day and thinks about asking Lucio for something different, maybe. 

He weaves around Torbjorn, Brigitte, and Reinhardt on his way to the dj’s room as they carry some sort of heavy equipment through the halls, rapping a tune on Lucio's door. There's an answering beat followed by the door sliding open. 

“Genji! Good to see you, good to see you, what's up?” The DJ beckons Genji into his room, the place decorated in string lights and neon. A loop is playing in the background, bassy and smooth until Lucio pauses it. 

Genji flops onto Lucios bed dramatically, one hand on his heart, the other flung over his eyes. 

“Lu, I am dying. It has been like, twelve whole hours since I have had my dick sucked!” 

“Oh yeah?” Lucio’s grin turns a little sharper and he laughs, sliding into Genji’s lap. “I have a concert coming up, so none of that from me. Might let you have a little sugar though.” Genji remembers why he loves Lucio, hands flexing on the DJ's hips. He always makes it feel so  _ easy,  _ like it hasn't been since Hanzo fed him to his dragons. Ramen purrs, the insatiable itch under his armor easing where Lucio's body touches him. 

“I will only need a cup, I am making a cake.” Genji grins, starting to slide his hands up Lucio’s shirt while the dj leans back to pose pretty for him with a laugh.

“Your jokes suck, dude.” The dj takes Genji’s mask off for him, and kisses his nose. It makes Genji grimace, a little. Lucio runs his fingertips over Genji's belly to try and pull him away from that train of thought.

“Sounds reasonable to me. You’ve earned it, ninja.” Lucio gets up to strip, and Genji does the same. The action is still strange after how long he had gone without this layer of humanity, but comforting in familiarity. So is Lucio pushing him back into his nest of fluffy comforters and pillows and climbing in after him. Familiar, comforting. Safe, now that he had worked it out. Zenyatta had helped him understand that Hanzo was probably terrified for him, seeing how Genji had treated himself without explanation on top of whatever else was happening to him. Now he had Jesse, and Lucio, and he had his brother back. Sometimes he even got Angela, though she always acted like letting Genji lick between her legs was a chore.

“man, quit thinking about all that heavy shit.” Lucio pinches Genji's elbow and sticks out his tongue. “I know you didn't come here to feel  _ bad _ .” Genji laughs and nods, pulling him up to roll their hips together. Lucio is the most chill about doing this for him, not afraid to tell Genji about whatever project he was working on at the time, or whatever news was upsetting him. It was a good way to set the tone of the experience, a little control Genji had over the sex that he didnt have to explain. Lucio humps him pretty too, shifting his hips to the beat on the laptop, restarted because of course he had to have sex music. Genji’s cock is slick where it slides between Lucio's cheeks as they arch together.

“I missed you for a minute there, ninja. Who’ve you been, nn, with? Eastwood’s been off base too.” Genji winces and shrugs. “Aw, buddy, don't tell me you were, ah, just trying to suffer through it?” Lucio leans forward until they’re pressed chest to chest. Genji kisses his forehead playfully.

“No, no. Zenyatta has been helping me, I have just felt kind of off lately, too busy worrying if Hanzo is poking through my porn.” He laughs, shaking his head. Lucio tsks at him, grabbing Genji’s jaw and wiggling him. 

“Seriously, if you want Athena to keep him out…”

“It is not that. I just do not know why… he is doing it. It is not like I can eat as much food as he leaves, and my clothes do not get dirty, I cannot sweat.” Genji pauses, catching himself mid rant. “...I am sorry. Promise I came here to behave.” Genji grins, a little crooked. His throat feels tight and Lucio's eyes soften. 

“Dont worry about it, Genji. Sometimes it helps to get it out.” Lucio shrugs, smooching up Genji's throat to leave a hickey on his jaw. “Still wanna fuck me?” Genji nods, hips rolling up against the dj. Lucio laughs and helps him out, playful and mischievous and perfect. What starts as a slow rhythm picks up only to stop start, and stop again. Genji is out of breath in 2 minutes, Lucio leaning back to wrap his hand around them both. “You’re being really patient today, Hanzo’s really got you upset.” Genji huffs and twists until Lucio gives in and lets him roll them over. 

“I am sorry I brought it up.” He says dryly

Lucio laughs again, shifting onto his belly to make it easier for Genji to slide his slick fingers into him. “Dont be, man, fuck, thats good though, dont be embaressed.” Lucio pushes into the contact, and Genji slicks up another finger. He crowds back into Lucio’s space and kisses him, the breathlessness getting to Genji;s head so much faster. Lucio finally let him pull back with a ragged gasp, pushing Genji up again so he can slide up to his knees and arch his back. “Come on, Genji. You’re killin’ me.”

The cyborg laughs, still catching his breath when the heat sinks on his shoulder pop to lose a small cloud of humid steam. “I am killing  _ you _ ?” He pulls his hand away, using it to angle his cock and push against Lucio's hole. Genji starts sucking a mark onto the back of Lucio's neck and rubbing his fist over himself to spread the slick leaking from the tip of his cock. Genji pushes in, hands still gripping and squeezing Lucios hips. "So easy for me." There's a hot, swollen feeling in his head, golden light encroaching on Genji's vision that makes him move from kisses to nuzzles, rubbing his cheek against Lucios back and enjoying the waves of feeling.

“You’re the e-easy one.'' Lucio leans on his elbows, folding his arms to lay his head on. “Y-you haaa- hand designed, uhn, your own d-dick- ah!” Lucio gasps when Genji finally sinks the last inch into him. A bead of sweat rolls down Genji's cheek and he licks it away. “And wh-who’s the one who can’t stay awake after he, fuck, after he nuts?” Lucio laughs and ruffles Genji's hair. “Easy, you practically pass out just sticking it, and I'm easy!

“Lucio, you are my sunshine. You are beautiful,” Genji nips at Lucio's back, the dj shaking with laughter, '' I adore you. Can you stop talking?” Genji nips at his shoulders when Lucio just laughs, huffing and bringing his arms around and under to lift Lucio up. The dj goes easily, reaching back to drag his nails over Genji’s hips. The feeling rising in Genji always starts confusing, it still feels like he should run to mercy as the parts of him she built start sending overload signals through the wires mimicking his blood.

“Sorry, I'm sorry. You’re just so cute sometimes, man.” Lucio laughs again, tugging Genji’s flesh hand up to kiss his palm, and then lewdly suck Genji’s fingers into his mouth. Genji ignores the warm pang that shoots through him at the compliment, something loosening up in his chest. He leans forward, nudging until Lucio turns to kiss him. Its an awkward angle, but Genji manages to fuck him just fine. It gets better when Lu finally just lets his legs slip apart so Genji can drive him into the mattress. After a while of Lucio being quiet except for the little grunts pushed out of him by Genji's thrusts, the cyborg slows the pace. Genji leans back and spreads Lucio apart a bit better to watch his dick slip slowly out of him, leaving just the slight flare of the tip inside him. The dick is  _ nice _ , as it ought to be. He'd had a hand in its design, after all.

Lucio groans at him, nipping Genji's palm. "C'mon dude, quit trying to edge. I've got stuff to do today!" 

"My middle name is stuff, so I'd say you're succeeding," Genji teases and slides back along the djs back. "But fine, since you're so nice to me." His mouth finds the slick bruise again, worrying the flesh between his teeth while Lucio slips the cyborg's fingers back into his mouth. Lucio doesn't complain again, unable to keep enough breath with Genji fucking him into the blankets again. 

“Ffff… fuck!” The djs cock leaves a smear of pearly pre cum on the fabric as he grinds against it, little gasps pushing out of him. “Shit, shit, Genji i-” he cuts himself off, eyes going a touch hazy as he tugs Genji’s fingers away from petting his tongue to twine with his own. 

Genji grins, Lucio always wants to hold his hand when he cums. “You ready for it? You want it inside?'' Genji pulls on the little piece of harmony Zenyatta left him earlier and feels it unfurl into the spaces where he’s getting errors, the pings at the edge of Genji’s consciousness smoothing into euphoria, and relief. He looses a moan of his own, shuddering and deep against Lucio's spine. He can vaguely hear Lucio shout as he finds his own release in Genji's hand, and it's so close, but not quite, and the anxiousness starts coming back. Lucio tsks at Genji again, turning over with a little assistance to pull Genji's face to his chest. 

“cmon, buddy, you can do this.” Genji could laugh, but it does actually help to have Lucio's hands on him. The euphoria spreads over the anxiety, and up into Genji’s head, overloading him with feedback loops and golden, loving light. His hearing comes back first, the bass pushing at his eardrums until the signal reaches his brain. Vaguely Genji can tell he’s drooling around Lucio's nipple and still thrusting into him in little twitches. The DJ is petting his hair gently, and smiles at him when Genji can finally drag his eyes up to meet Lucio's. 

“There you are. All better?'' Lucio smiles at him. Genji nods and sits up, yawning and pulling out of him slowly. There’s no fluid, no cum, but that was on purpose too. Makes things so much easier if the only mess involved is a little bit of water based lubricant. Less tanks to fill, too. There had been one model where Genji would have had to inject the liquid into what amounted to a prosthetic nut sack, which was just too much, even for a man designing his own sex organs. Lucio sighs fondly at him again, scooting back so Genji can stare at his own dick to his heart's content. “You need it again? Give me a second, I can go again.”

Genji shakes his head, leaning forward to slant his mouth against Lucio's, humming. “Do you think I would be sexier if I got my skin fixed?” It's not what he means to come out of his mouth, but now that it's out Lucio laughs. 

“Scars are sexy, ninja! Who’s been tellin’ you lies like that man?” Lucio traces the scar tissue across the bridge of Genji's nose, dragging his still slick fingers over Genji's lower lip. “I like you how you are. So does Jesse, and so does hana.” His voice shifts from playful to soft as he tugs Genji back down to lie on him. “You wanna talk about Hanzo with me? I know zen’s been occupied.”

The cyborg shakes his head again, yawning and pressing more kisses to the dj’s dark skin. “I will live, it is just frustration.” But he does, a bit. Just not from the beginning, which would be necessary to give Lucio the kind of context he’d need to understand. Abruptly Genji does want to go again, and the DJ obliges, letting Genji back inside his body with a breathy laugh and a kiss.

Xxoxxxoxxxoxxxoxxxoxxxoxxxoxx

After a refreshing hour-long nap, Genji is back in the halls, hands in the pockets of the hoodie. He waves at hana as he shuts Lucio's door after himself and she waggles her eyebrows at him. 

“Sorry, Hana. Another time?” She’s a little on the young side, even for Genji and his need to fuck everything and everyone in sight. It irritates her, he thinks. Not that it stops him completely, when she slid a hand into his lap on movie night. 

“You say that  _ everytime _ , you know.” She attaches herself to his arm and starts to pull the cyborg through the base, towards the training level. “Can you make Hanzo take a break? He’s looking real pale in there.” She whispers the last part, more than aware of what it’s like to have other people decide when she’d had enough. Genji nods, and she lets go of Genji’s arm to wander over to the treadmills. 

Hanzo  _ does _ look pale, sweating from exertion. Genji breathes, and leans on the railing next to where Hanzo is shooting. The sim timer tells Genji that Hanzo had fled their breakfast and immediately come here to punish himself. Or something, Genji still wasn't quite sure what caused him to obsessively abuse himself. The anger comes back, but weaker. He watches Hanzo shoot for a while, perfect posture and perfect form leading to perfect shots, some of the holographic arrows splitting each other, all of them in a cluster within a centimeter of the target dummies marked weak points. Hanzo stops after a while, lowering stormbow and looking out over the field. Genji taps the timer, causing it to pause it's count and fizzle the dummies and arrows out of existence.

“...What did you want for lunch?” Genji stands, hoping to draw Hanzo's eye and failing. Instead his brother looks down at his own hands.

“Whatever you like.”

Genji wraps an arm around Hanzo's shoulders and starts leading him to the rack for his bow.

“That's cool. I definitely cannot burn ramen. Do you still like spicy?” Hanzo is stiff at first but the more Genji hangs off him the more he relaxes, familiar, comfortable, safe. Genji can feel the shift when the weird neurotic Hanzo slides away and he has his brother again. Hanzo shifts his hold on the hand Genji slung around his shoulder, lacing their fingers together. The cyborg has to cough and turn away for a second, too reminded of Lucio sucking on his fingers not two hours ago and then immediately turning his thoughts to commander Reyes screaming at him at the top of his lungs for blowing Jesse's cover. Nevermind that Jesse couldn't even manage a compelling accent. It works though, and Genji squeezes Hanzo's hand and reminds himself that Hanzo hasn't had years to come to terms with this and doesn't complain when Hanzo follows him to the break room later, even when Hanzo sits just far enough away to snub him. 

Deep breath in, patience.


	2. Genji/Jesse

Genji follows Jesse to bed later, slipping into his bed quietly to sit in his lap. “Jesse. Jesse!”

“Fuck! Jesus, Genji! What, what do you want?” The cowboy jerks awake when Genji pats his cheek. He drags his hand through his hair, frowning at being awoken.

“Are you awake?” Genji whispers to him, grinning. Jesse stares at him, then drops his arm back against the mattress. 

“Get out. You better get the hell out of here, Genji, I swear to  _ god _ .” Jesse growls, pushing Genji over when he just laughs. “I guess I am  _ now _ , y’asshole. You better be here to suck my dick, I’ll tell y’that much.'' Genji howls with laughter, arms snaking around Jesse’s neck to hug him. 

“Jesse~ I missed you! Why are you so mean!” Genji nuzzles close, “I am not here to suck your dick, specifically. I am hiding from Hanzo and I guess I am pretty good at multitasking.” The cyborg arranges himself over Jesse’s body for maximum comfort. He’s still straddling his lap, leaning forward to rest his cheek on Jesse’s shoulder and pulling one of the cowboy’s arms up over his back. “I want a hug.”

The cowboy sighs and brings his other arm around to squeeze him. “And?”

“And Hanzo won’t leave me alone but also he will not look at me.” Genji surrenders and stops smiling. “He followed me after lunch all day, and I mean, that’s good! But Angela kept looking at him and it was making him nervous and cranky. And then he disappeared while I was talking to Lena and I came back and he had like a whole box of samoas that he asked to share and then let me eat them all! That is cheating. He is making it impossible for me to take care of him.” Genji sniffs after his rant, embarrassed and frustrated. “I wish zenyatta was here to make him calm down so I could be nice to him.”

Jesse rubs his back while he talks, quietly listening and making enough noise to show he was listening. “I don't know, sugar cube. I think samoas might be just what you need.'' Jesse closes his eyes again, rolling them onto their sides and tangling their legs. “Why are you now hiding from him? It's the middle of the night.”

“He said he was going to bed, but instead he went to drink on the hangar roof. I had to make sure he got back to his room.” Genji makes a whining noise. Jesse cups his hand around Genji’s cheek and kisses the top of his head. 

“You’re sweet as pie, Genji, but maybe you could have hustled him on to bed instead of letting him stay there?” Jesse wrinkles his nose, “He can drink in his room safely just as well as on the roof, know that f’r a fact.”

Genji makes another whining noise. “He’s sad, and I do not want him to be paranoid that I am following him around. He hates being watched.”

“You  _ were  _ following him.”

“But I do not want him to  _ know _ !” Genji rubs his face against Jesse’s chest. “Do you still want me to suck your dick?” Jesse shakes his head and holds the cyborg close.

“Only if you want to. Stayin’ the night?” 

“Maybe in the morning. Yes.” Genji huffs and pushes his face into Jesse's shoulder. The cowboy yanks the blankets out from under them, tucking himself and Genji in tight. Jesse is out quickly, Genji keeps himself awake from worry until a little grey light leaks into the room around the curtain. Zenyatta sends him a picture of a flock of sparrows descended upon a timur bush to eat the berries.

Deep breath in, relax. Genji sleeps.

xXOXxXOXxXOXxXOXxXOXxXOXxXOXx

He blinks his eyes open and knows that it’s been about 2 hours. The sun is up a little, cold light spilling around the curtains now.. Zenyatta teases him when he wakes, he  _ likes  _ Mccree, and he knows Genji does too. The cyborg flushes and slides down Jesse’s chest to the feeling of Zenyatta's hands on him, pressing firmly like a blanket. Only horny. He pushes one of Jesse’s legs to the side, mouth already watering while he pulls the cowboys cock out of his sleeping pants. 

“Jesse~ are you awake?” no response, so Genji kisses his thigh. “Guess not.” The cyborg plays more than blows him, drooling all over Jesse’s lap and cheeking the tip of the cowboy's cock. The warmth is back, familiar, comfortable, safe, and Genji laughs a little at feeling comforted by having a dick in his mouth. Not that it stops him from slowly swallowing Jesse’s dick into his throat until his throat bulges with it.

Mccree shifts, grunting quietly but not waking up. There’s a crease between his eyebrows that Genji wants to see closer so he pulls back, leaving the half hard dick against Jesse’s hip to shimmy up to kiss his face. The wrinkle smooths out after Genji smooches it, only to return when Genji moves his attention to his partner’s mouth. The cyborg grabs his lip in his teeth, tugging gently. He makes another quiet sound and Genji lets go of his lip to kiss it out of his mouth. He can feel the cowboy’s cock poking his hip so he shifts to grind against him. Genji abandons the kiss, shifting until the angle is right to rub his cock against the cowboy’s. He shudders, shoving his hand up under Jesse’s t-shirt. 

“Cowboy, wake up.” he pats Mccree’s chest, not hard but enough to have him complaining quietly in the back of his throat. “Jesse.”

Jesse grumbles, clumsily pushing at Genji’s hand. The cyborg rolls his hips, slowly sliding them together. Jesse snores, hand limp. Genji sits up with a huff and pouts, wiggling a little to keep the friction up on his cock. Jesse sleeps like the dead, when he’s able to. Genji sighs and frowns at Jesse’s cock. 

“How are you out cold and still hard, cowboy?” Genji frowns, “how dare you.” he shuffles up a bit, sliding a hand between his thighs. “You have to wake up if you want to fuck me, Jesse.” there’s nothing but more snoring and Genji sighs. “Alright, so it’s just me.”

The cyborg makes himself comfortable on the cowboy’s chest, fingers sliding slick and slow into his hole. It’s fine like this too, and he whimpers against Jesse’s chest while sucking the horseshoe printed fabric of the other’s blanket into his mouth. He closes his eyes and tugs down to slide another finger inside, scissoring them apart. Little noises escape Genji’s mouth, more relaxed here than anywhere. Jesse’s cock still presses against his hip and he shifts to line his own cock up with it once more. A smooth roll of his hips has a louder sound leaving the cyborg’s mouth, and has Jesse smacking his lips and frowning deeper. 

The cowboy makes a quiet noise in his throat, one eye fluttering open before shutting just as quickly. “Ho-lee shit. Can a man not sleep in his own goddamn bed?” his voice is rough from sleep, annoyed from being awoken  _ again _ , and yet he snatches Genji’s wrist from between his legs and tugs him forward. 

“Morning. Stick it in me.” Genji gasps and follows the pull. Jesse scoffs and crosses his arms behind his head to ogle.

“Stick it in yourself. Y’r capable.” he does plant his feet on the mattress helpfully, spreading his legs so Genji has something to brace and push down against. 

The cyborg scrunches his face up, lifting onto his knees and bringing his hand back down between his thighs, this time to angle Mccree’s cock up to rub against the clutch of his entrance. He relaxes and takes the dick slowly, breathing in shaky gasps. “Jesse… come on. Do you not want to fuck me?” he tilts his head to the side, circling his hips while he grips Jesse’s thighs. He knows he’s playing dirty, Jesse has wanted to fuck him as long as he’d known Genji. 

Mccree tsks at him and pets Genji's thighs. “Y’know I wanna. You woke me up, you can handle it.” he stops Genji’s grinding and lifts him. “You ever gonna get t’fuckin’  _ me _ today? Hop to it.” he tugs the cyborg back down and slaps his ass. “If you want my cum, y’gotta work f’r it.'' A hoarse noise escapes Genji’s throat at the slap, lifting up to get away from the sting only to have Mccree pull him back down again. He rolls his hips into a thrust, slapping their hips together to force more sound from the cyborg.

“Y’want everyone to think y’r a top, but then you climb your skinny ass in here and slap it down on my cock like a  _ slut. _ ” Jesse laughs breathlessly, rubbing sleep from his eyes to get a better look at the cyborg bouncing on his lap. “Listen t’you, howling for it.” Genji can’t argue, the noises still forcing their way out of him.

Genji whines, the stretch of Mccree’s cock still breathtaking after all these years. “M-mm, Mccree!” he can’t think around the cock spreading him apart, the hand still resting between his legs comes up to press on his belly, sure he can feel the cowboy spearing in deep enough to reach that core of  _ light _ inside him, getting brighter and hotter by the second. Little grunts are forced out of him when Jesse finally gives him a hand, thrusting up on Genji’s drops. His head tips forward, lip caught between his teeth. “Harder, Mccree, I-”

“It's Mccree now huh? You feelin’ so good y’forgot my name?” he complies anyway, sitting up and tugging until Genji’s on his back with Jesse’s hand on his throat. “Y’wanit?”

The cyborg takes a few breaths to let the gold pull back from his vision to consider before nodding, using both of his hands to grab Jesse’s wrist. “Please, Jesse.” the grip tightens in, not down, and the cyborg lets Mccree trap the air in his lungs. The noises cut off, the only sounds able to slip through Jesse’s hand is the occasional choked gasp. Genji jerks, hands tightening on the cowboy’s wrist. His mouth falls open as he tries to speak, and Jesse grins.

“Close?” Jesse squeezes him tighter, to the point Genji almost gets nervous before letting off completely. Air floods Genji’s lungs, lightheadedness turning into spinning dizziness. The light keeps building, filling him like the oxygen until he can feel Jesse filling him up, can feel his own cum hitting his chest from the angle Mccree’s got him in. his own body twitches, jerking out of his own control while the cowboy chuckles and his systems overload.

“Stop moving, y’r good, I gotcha. Just relax.” Jesse tips Genji’s head to the side and kisses his scarred cheek. “Settle down, now.”

He does, eventually able to breathe calmly again. The cyborg opens his eyes after being cheerfully informed that all systems were back online again by silenced warning signals. Zenyatta feels like boredom, like Genji’d kept him waiting. ‘ _ Master _ ’. 

_ ‘Student.’  _ Genji smiles and Mccree kisses the corner of his mouth.

“All good?”

“All good.” familiar, comfortable, safe.

xXOXxXOXxXOXxXOXxXOXxXOXxXOXx

Hanzo is in the hall, with his fist raised to knock. When Genji opens the door Hanzo flushes and drops his eyes to the floor. “Hello. Your presence is requested in the debriefing room. Agent Mccree also.”

Genji nods silently, watching Hanzo carefully. He doesn’t leave, but his message has clearly been delivered. The archer keeps his eyes on the floor, and Ramen scratches at Genji’s hip to try and get free. She wanted her sisters, and Hanzo seemed to have them on a short leash. He takes pity on Hanzo after a moment then shrugs. 

“Alright. I’ll see you there, Mccree.” there's a laugh in his voice and the cowboy makes an annoyed sound. His brother turns even darker and glares at the floor, the prude.

Genji follows Hanzo to the room, greeting his friends as they come across them. Hanzo works himself up quietly and Genji feels a little burn of annoyance at him again. Nobody is even bothering him, can’t Hanzo just chill for the five seconds he has to accept that someone else exists?

He’s so distracted trying not to be annoyed at Hanzo that he doesn’t notice Fareeha coming up behind them until she’s already slung him over her shoulder like a bag of potatoes. 

“Chop chop, Shimadas! You’re clogging the hall!” She cackles and moves out of Zarya’s way. “You’re moving slow, Genjamin, getting old in there?” 

Genji laughs and pushes himself up. “You are  _ three years  _ younger than I am!” Fareeha sets him down outside the doorway and slaps his ass. 

“Three sexy, sexy, years.” she grins at him, hands on her hips. “Have you seen Jesse? I got him a present!” she dangles a little copper pig keychain at him. 

Genji oohs and ahs over it as required, promising that Jesse would love it but is sadly going to be a bit late. She laughs again and claps Genji on the shoulder. 

“Alright, I guess I’ll wait for after Winston tells us where we’re dropping.” she puts the keychain back in her pocket and slides into a wheely chair to harass Angela. Genji turns around, just as Hanzo catches up. His brother sits quietly at the end of the table, and Genji sits next to him. It sucks to sit in the back in this room, it's so big and under furnished that there's an echo that plays weird on Genji’s implant, but Hanzo always looks 5 seconds from a panic attack when he’s in a room with the others.

Jesse saunters in right as Winston is getting ready to start feeling upset at his tardiness. The gorilla calms and takes a seat at the head of the table and starts his mission speech. Genji tunes it out mostly, Winston is so nervous that he pre-prepares them and there’s always a 5 minute intro period before the new strike commander says anything mission relevant. Jesse sits closer to the front, his implant is touchy in the same way Genji's is, but he doesn't have a brother that needs to be treated like a soufflè.

Eventually Winston drops his notecards so he defers to Athena, even as Fareeha tries to gas him back up. The ai disburses the mission info in a flat 3 seconds, targets, locations, plans. It's nothing truly exciting when Genji looks the info over, they’re just infiltrating security to babysit a known talon agent and make sure he doesn’t get up to anything on what appears to be his vacation to paris. They hash out a loose infiltration plan over the next few hours, leaving finer details up for the next day. Genji catches Hanzo petting his tattoo a few times and grins. Ramen might be seeing her sisters sooner rather than later, if they’re antsy enough to be bothering him. 

Genji hangs around with Hanzo in the back for a while, watching Jesse get a tear in his eye over his copper pig. Eventually he stands and stretches, and takes Hanzo’s hand when he moves to follow him. Genji laces their fingers together and pulls him over to the 2. Hanzo would come around to Jesse, and Fareeha was enough like Genji that it might be easier for him to start there. He can feel Hanzo resisting a little, but he won’t pull out of Genji’s grip. 

“Did you love it?” Genji flicks the pig where Jesse has it hung on his belt. Jesse always gets weirdly formal when Hanzo’s around, and laughs nervously.

“I do. Y’know I love presents.” Mccree smiles and tips his hat to Hanzo. Fareeha looks at him curiously, striking out her hand. 

“Fareeha Amari. We haven’t met, you’re Genji’s brother right?” Hanzo shakes her hand stiffly, nodding.

“Shimada Hanzo. It is nice to meet you.” She raises an eyebrow at him then shrugs. 

“Likewise. You wanna come down to the range and see if I can knock you off something high up?” Fareeha grins at Hanzo, all easy acceptance and open posture. Not even Hanzo could read any ill intent into her, and eventually agrees. 

“It will be helpful for team cohesion.”

“Great! Genji, want to come watch me throw your brother off a building?” she turns the grin to him and he gulps, apparently there was some ill intent somewhere. Hanzo doesn’t pick up on it though, instead scoffing.

“You may attempt to throw me off the building, but you only get a point if I hit the ground.” Hanzo lifts his chin, anxiety gone in the face of a challenge. Hanzo understands how to handle  _ this _ social interaction, even if it causes Genji to start sweating. 

“H-hey, now, we’re teammates, maybe focus on catching him before he hits the ground and not pushing him?” Genji tries to reason with them, which just seems to make the both of them more determined.

“Bet I could do both. I’ll knock you off, then catch you. Like a princess.”

His brother’s gaze turns vicious and Genji feels more sweat roll down his cheek. 

“Alright, alright, go assert y’dominance, girl, git. Y’r cloggin’ the doorway.” Jesse hustles them out and towards the elevator and Genji stands at his side, waving as the doors close. 

“I don't know if we should leave them alone together.” Genji says weakly.

“It’ll work out. Angela will go down for her run in an hour and scrape them up off the mat. It’s fine.” Jesse slings an arm around Genji’s waist. “You still gotta suck my dick.” Genji laughs, hanging off the cowboy.

“I tried! You sleep like the dead! Also, it's Hana's turn, I promised.” Genji takes the face mask off and kisses Jesse’s cheek. 

“Why not both, you can suck me while she puts whatever flavour of the month dildo in you.” Jesse walks him down the hall a ways, promising all sorts of filthy things on the way to Hana’s. She wrinkles her nose at Jesse until he passes the sniff test and tells her his plan. Predictably, Genji ends up on his back for the next few hours under the two of them. He tracks Hanzo down after, catching him laying on his back on the mats with fareeha in silence, passing his flask back and forth. He leaves them alone.

xXOXxXOXxXOXxXOXxXOXxXOXxXOXx

They run a few sims of the infiltration, get their cues down to muscle memory before the mission. Genji spends a full day hiding from Hanzo in Fareeha’s bed, occasionally joined by Jesse. Hana sends him a picture of his brother asleep in a small field of flowers where he settled down to meditate most days that he forwards to Zenyatta. His master coos, happy to see Hanzo resting in a way that helps Genji feel good about it too. Hanzo used to fall asleep in the garden, under the tree where he’d gone to have a soulful and dramatic moment alone. Genji smiles where he’s got his head on Fareeha’s chest, things are finally going to be okay, just in time.

Hanzo looks rested when Genji sees him on the launchpad the next morning, smiling faintly in Genji’s direction. He still kept his eyes closed, or fixed somewhere besides his brother, but things were going okay. Zenyatta would be back soon anyway to help Genji convince his brother to unclench. He doesn't even complain about Lena’s flight captain routine by some miracle, even when she mentions too late that they’ll feel some turbulence. 

The plan goes smoothly, all of them filling their roles quickly. Their talon agent does nothing but nervously look over his shoulder at odd times, which alerts everyone to the  _ other _ infiltrated guards using talon channels to communicate. The target is alerted to their presence and offered assistance which is accepted. Things continue to go well until they do not. The widowmaker takes one shot that rips through their target’s shield, and lines up another before they see her. Genji is scaling the wall in a heartbeat while Angela does her best to herd civilians to the exits before the real shooting starts. 

Hanzo takes a near enough shot in retaliation that forces her to move in time for those on the ground to notice the reaper. Lena does her best to distract him, but he ignores her shots like they’re nothing, stalking towards the target with purpose. Lucio swings around to divert his path, and the plan blows up and everything goes to hell. 

The widowmaker evades Genji with ease, hopping between perches as easily as the ninja himself. He manages to harass her into a retreat, losing sight of her as she swings through the shattered skylight amid a fresh drop of shock troops. The others have grouped around the target as best they can, Genji can see Hanzo on one of the widowmaker’s abandoned perches, expertly picking them a path back through the building towards their escape pickup. Lena’s already been sent ahead to move things closer, and they’re on a countdown till the next drop ship arrives, mech in tow. 

An assault like nobody had seen since overwatch was disbanded. Genji throws himself into the fray, summoning his dragon to drive the last push through the doorway as Angela swoops into the air to meet him. His brother keeps an eye on his back, Udon and Soba reacting to Ramen’s activity in a way that makes the air smell like ozone and static. 

There’s a ping and he narrowly ducks a bullet as the widowmaker reappears on the next roof over, taking aim at them again. He can see Hanzo yanking his way up to her and trusts that he’ll handle it, focusing on getting the team through the damn door. Mccree finally gets the message and backs down, regrouping with them with a quickly forming black eye. 

“Fuckin’ reyes always gotta make sure his guys get in the cheap shots.” He snarls as they retreat, doing his best to keep soldiers from swarming them. Genji skids to a stop next to him to laugh, rubbing the cowboy’s cheek. 

“It is rugged, Jesse. Very manly.” the cyborg coos.

“Chatter.” Jack grunts at them, firing a missile into the side of a fruit stand. Jesse laughs and goes to kiss the side of Genji'’s faceplate only to shove him back suddenly as a bullet sinks into the ground between them. A clusterfuck occurs in the panic, some of the squad not yet used to fighting in urban settings. 

Hana starts a barrage of rockets  _ into _ the upper floor of the building where Genji had last seen the widowmaker. The building shifts ominously and the squad backs off. Pharah shoots up through the dust after Reaper, circling in place when he dissipates into a thick black smog that vanishes in a blink, and seeing the widowmaker. A talon vessel is heading towards her, and Genji can see Pharah aim her concussive to knock Amelie off the roof. The widowmaker is firing at him and he has to move, losing sight of his brother in the dust. He darts towards them, the target is confirmed to have reached the pickup zone and they needed to regroup. Tracer needed them all to be there ready at the same second she was in position. 

The cyborg nearly trips over Jesse where he’s crouched in cover. The cowboy yanks him down and waves for him to be quiet as the reaper reforms in the plaza next to their horrifying new squadmate. The dust settles and Genji wrinkles his nose. “Think we could just rush them?”

“He doesn’t exactly have a coffee cup in his hand right now.” Jesse scowls. “I don’t trust the other one either. Haven’t seen him before.” Genji leans back around their cover, looking for some kind of alternate path. That Jesse could take, so cutting across the balconies above was out of the question.

Hana makes the call for them, rushing through the two of them just as the Reaper fades again. She engages the other Talon agent and Genji hears a click on his left. “Found you.”

He turns, looking up the barrel of one of the reaper’s shotguns. Not quite point blank, in fact he was exactly far enough to turn Genji into  _ pulp _ . “Commander.” that is, if he wasn’t coated in a plasteel alloy unaffected by buckshot.

There’s a flash of blue and Genji becomes acutely aware of Hanzo throwing himself in front of him and feeling absolutely bleak as he hears the sound of the shotgun firing. Hanzo falls into his lap and Jesse empties his revolver into the cloud of nanites that used to be the reaper. They can’t send mercy, Reinhardt had taken a hit in the skirmish and was trying to bleed out, they were already reporting to be on board with the target, needing them as soon as possible. Pharah meets them, blasting a path through for them. Genji slings Hanzo over his shoulder and groans as another fucking mech drops. 

“Can we get maybe a single break!? This sucks!” Hana sounds like she’s gritting her teeth. “Hurry up!”

Genji curses at her, scooping Hanzo’s bow up and dodging bullets on the way back to the orca, feeling something crack against the armor of his hip. It feels like a deep, tender bruise, but not like true damage so he keeps moving. Jesse looks ridiculous, holding his hat as they sprint.

D.va covers them, last onto the Orca and first out of her armor as she pours out of it onto the floor with a sigh as they whip away from the scene. “Game over.” 

Mercy already has a second space for Hanzo in the barracks, and lucio slides by to help. Reinhardt is already looking better, though pale and guilty and Genji feels a little relieved. Angela does not look relieved and yanks his brother’s clothes out of the way with a scalpel in hand. “You should leave. There is only so much sterilization I can do here.” She gives them no warning before starting to pull bullets out of the archer while Lucio tries to focus on setting up the IV.

Genji abruptly feels faint and lets Mccree pull him back to the main floor of the ship and sits him down. “Easy, honey. Y’okay?” he turns the cyborg to examine his hip, sucking in a pained breath. “Y’r gonna catch some shit from Angie over this. Lemme know if I hurt ya.” Jesse pries the plate off, going at the jammed shards left behind with his pocket knife. The sensation is viscerally strange and he grimaces, pulling his faceplate off.

“Soo… is anybody gonna talk about how Hanzo just jumped off a building to eat lead for you?” Hana is half out of her suit and guzzling water, still running on adrenaline as Jack shushes her. Genji winces and turns to help Jesse pull damaged plating out of the softer materials underneath. It doesn’t  _ hurt _ , really, it feels like numb pressure releasing and a little tingly. 

Hana opens her mouth again when no one rises to her bait, and Jack growls at her. She scoffs and finishes her water quietly. Genji leans back against the backrest and closes his eyes, hands tight fists on his thighs. He wishes Lucio wasn’t pulling shrapnel out of his brother so he could fuck him.

“Um, I’m a trained medic. Should I go help?” their target says from one of the seats along the wall. He looks a little frazzled and Jesse nods. 

“Sure, that’d be lovely. Angie runs the show though, y’l have ta ask her.” Jesse puts away his knife and brushes some debris off the cyborg’s hip.

The target- Baptiste, makes his way back where they apparently accepted the help because he does not come back. Genji swallows, sweating. Sometimes his primary adrenaline response being fuck and not fight or flight was simply unhelpful, and he puts the facemask back on and takes a moment to be grateful he was in complete control whether his cock got hard or not.

Fareeha puts her hand over one of Genji’s, “I’m sorry. I promise I wasn’t aiming for him that time.” he snorts, breaking into laughter. She looks alarmed, eyes flicking to Jesse to help before putting her hand on his shoulder. Genji groans after he runs out of steam, folding until his forehead hits the table top. Jesse rubs his back soothingly, leaving his arm there after a while and flicking his lighter. 


	3. Genji/Mei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im getting to the part i dont want to write in this one too, apologies for abruptly short chapter next week. OH SHIT I MIS POSTED IM SORRY YALL LMAO

Ana is waiting with a stretcher for Hanzo, and Genji closes his eyes until he’s the only one left in the orca and Lena is knocking on his shoulder. He turns to her and she smiles tiredly. “They’re gone, luv. You should go get some sleep.”

Genji makes a quiet noise and starts pulling a little energy together to get up. She waits for him, and steers him into Mei’s room. “You look tired. Someone will get you when you can see Hanzo.” she smooches the side of his mask and flickers away. Genji knocks, and Mei is more than happy to help him scrub the mission out of his armor and joints. He tips his head back while she goes over one of the heatsinks on his shoulder with a little brush and when he wakes up she’s pulling a pore cleansing mask off his cheek.

She tells him to hold still and he huffs, but listens. The touch eases the part of him that still wants to fly loose like a spring. She finishes whatever she’s doing with what feels like a 50 step skin care routine that lulls Genji back to sleep until she’s prodding him awake to move to the bed.

The cyborg dries off, looking down and realizing she had taken off all the plate armor and scrubbed that clean, too. “Thanks.”

“No problem!” Mei smiles at him, soft and cute. He leans forward, sleepily pushing their mouths together. She laughs at him after a second of enduring the… kiss. “Come on, Genji. Let's get you to bed.” 

Genji’s pavlovian response is to kiss her again, but she catches his face in a towel and tugs him to his feet. He follows her to the bed of his own accord though, the routine familiar. He was simply too comfortable to bother feeling the itch under the parts of him that no longer exist, instead letting Ramen flicker her way out of his skin and curl up around his throat like a particularly grumbly scarf. Mei coos when she sees the dragon, giving her smooches immediately. Ramen  _ loves _ smooches.

Genji groans quietly and apologizes for just sleeping. Mei shrugs.

“I heard there was an injury on the mission. It wasn’t a difficult guess, with you looking like that. Also Hana messaged me.” she pulls him close for a bunny kiss and lets him bury his face in her chest. Genji lets out a shuddering sigh as she starts running her fingers through his hair.

“Shh. you’re okay.” the scientist kisses his head and lets him shove an arm under her waist to hold her like a stuffed animal. She cradles his head and keeps petting him, and eventually Genji manages to fall asleep to the sound of Ramen growling quietly while Mei plays with her.

\---

He opens his eyes to early, gray sunlight and breakfast, congee and a plate of toppings thrown together from what seems to be a slightly understocked fridge. Mei waves to him from her desk, hair still loose and in her sleeping clothes. “Good morning. It should still be warm, if you’re hungry.” Genji takes another look at the bowl and sits up. He shifts to sit against her headboard and takes the food.

“Thank you. Good morning.” They talk a little while Genji eats, mostly nonsense or her research. When he puts the bowl aside she closes what she’s been working on, moving back over to sit on the bed with him. 

“Feeling better?” she lifts his hand, rubbing the space between his thumb and fingers. The cyborg smiles at her, nodding. Mei was a different kind of ease than Lucio but still a relief. This time when he kisses her she lets him, and he manages his normal levels of skill. “Mercy came by, I didn’t wake you. Do you want to go see if Hanzo is up yet?” she still has Genji’s hand in hers, and he squeezes. He  _ should _ go make sure his horrible brother is fine and not stressed out (or stressing Angela out) in the med bay, but he’s already flushed and half hard just from seeing her nipples pushing through her thin top. 

Genji shakes his head and kisses her again. He leans forward and Mei pushes him back down with a smile. “Stay right there. I just want to watch.” Genji lays back, going willingly when she snuggles up along his side, head on his shoulder. “Don’t move, okay?” she looks up at him, hand sliding over his chest. The cyborg tilts his head a little to watch her pet the material making up his body, skilled fingers catching on parts of anatomy that tugged nerve endings he didn't know he had.

“...What are you doing? That feels weird.” the cyborg asks, earnest as he presses a kiss to Mei’s forehead.

“Hush! I’m trying to find… There we go.” she smiles as Genji suddenly tries to sit up with a choked noise. “Calm down, you’re okay.” he flops back, feeling like someone’s punched him in the dick. But like, gently, with their mouth. What a bizarre feeling. 

“What is that?” he’s almost nervous as she pets his belly before moving her soft, lovely fingers back to one of the ports on his chest. 

“Um, this one is for auxiliary power I think. I’m not sure, Angela didn’t exactly explain it.” she tugs at it with her nail again and causes it to shift in the soft, unarmoured material, this time it punches a noise out of his throat.

“What  _ is _ that?” he gasps. It’s almost too strange to be erotic, but not quite. Like she’s reaching into his guts and touching his nerves directly. “I don't…”

“Shh.” Mei looks up at him for a moment, then rolls onto her elbow to give him a kiss. Back in his element, Genji licks into her mouth desperately, sloppily. Mei coos and lets him distract himself, while she keeps playing. A few more ports feel her nails, the tugging pulling his attention and punching the air out of his lungs every time. Genji can feel her slide a leg over his, tugging his thighs apart. 

“You’ll have to help me here, I don-” the cyborg is pulling his cock out before she can finish asking. “Thank you.”

She gives up on teasing him, with a final tug on a port near his hip that has his hips twitching forward just a bit before he gets himself back under control. Mei leans up and kisses his cheek firmly before she carefully wiggles her finger between the sections of malleable material to scratch her nails across a few delicate cables so they vibrate into his skull, the cyborg’s mouth falling open. Genji whimpers high in his throat, holding himself rigid against the sensation so he doesn't jerk away when hypersensitivity kicks in.

“Good, or bad?” she asks, doing it again. This time he can’t help but make a tortured noise.

“I-i don’t… It’s strange.” he whines, swallowing noisily and Mei hums. She carefully hooks her finger under the wires and pulls them gently, slowly. Genji can’t breathe suddenly, each little tug setting him gasping as he shoves his hand between his thighs. Genji watches feverishly as Mei leaves the wire alone to coax him to move his hand back over his head.

Mei kisses him when he listens, hand closing around the silky material of his cock. He pulls back to watch her fist his dick, wedging his own fingernails back into the space she had left, twisting the wires carefully between his fingertips. It’s just as strong as the first time again, until she starts jerking him off and he twitches, feeling the sensation from yanking the wire in his spine as if the thing was wired directly to his brain. He doesn’t hurt, but there's a strange ache in a few points of his back that draw his scattered attention. He’s still holding the wire when he can distinguish individual sensory input again, registering Mei’s hand moving over him slow and loose to spread the lubricant seeping out of his dick to slick the way. Genji lets it go and rubs his face with his now free hand with a shaky breath.

“Come back, Genji. You’re okay.” Mei stops touching him until he’s looking at her properly again. “Maybe don't do that again, though.” he nods and breathes a laugh, feeling something like motion sickness. He closes his eyes and Mei gives him a moment to calm down. He sighs after a moment and relaxes, scratching where his skin fuses with metal until she catches his hand and presses it back against her pillows. She cups his cheek and leans close for another bunny kiss. 

“I’m going to start touching you again, okay?” 

He nods and leans in for another kiss, shivering as her hand starts to move on his cock again. It starts slow, so he stops being prepared just as the scientist has enough of the kiss. She leans away and lays her head back on his shoulder to watch as the lazy pace becomes burning, even with the slick. Genji chokes as she jerks his cock as fast as she can.

“Wha...aaAh! That- its too-” he gasps, arm shooting down to grab her wrist. He’s more holding on than trying to pull her away, but she lets go of his dick anyway. “No, n-” scattered input from the earlier incident trips over his nerve endings at the sudden lack of physical sensation

“Hush, let go. Hands up.” she pushes at his hand until he lets go of her wrist. Genji shifts his arms over his head, tangling in his own hair. She waits for him to get situated before wrapping her hand back around him. “Hold still.” He curses again, trying to brace and failing as he dissolves into hiccuping gasps and twitches while she fists his cock. Mei coos to him as he sobs, kissing his cheek and not slowing down. 

“Nn, n-no, I’ll cum, you h-haah, y-” his hips start hunching up again, nerves firing in overtime as she drags him towards the end. His head tips back and he gasps, and her hand disappears. He curses again, one leg folding to try and push his dick back into her palm with a sob.

“Shh, hey. Shhhhh.” she puts her hand on his cheek instead, turning his face for another kiss. He leans up into her, desperate and close and overwhelmed with sensation. “You’re okay, I’ve got you. Just behave for me.” Mei lets him calm down, bringing his hand to her mouth for a kiss. “You’re being so good. It hurts, huh?”

Genji moans quietly, trying to twist away so he can get his mouth on her nipples. She sighs and smiles, keeping him on his back but she does shift so he can mouth at her breast. Mei’s hand closes back around his cock and Genji swallows heavily. 

“Behave. This time, for real.” she pushes his thighs open again with her knee, hand squeezing him in little pulses to keep him off center. Genji considers asking if he can just fuck her but Mei’s already jerking him off again, hand flying up and down on his cock and the noise is obscene. 

“Ah! O-oh, oooh... 

Paired with the deep sensitive ache from yanking the wire, the sharp pleasure has Genji nearly gagging from overstimulation. Mei keeps shushing him, but she doesn’t stop. He sobs and loses himself in gold light. It doesn’t fade though, and the cyborg’s moan turns to a barely restrained yell. Mei is still fisting his cock, introducing a twist of her wrist on the upstroke that has overworked systems screaming as he crests again. Genji himself is silent during his second orgasm even with his back arched so far off the bed it hurts. The scientist gentles him back down, still intermittently sliding her hand over him to listen to his voice crack.

“No more… Nn!” He can hardly breath, reaching for her wrist again and this time getting what he asks for when she lets go of his dick to hold his hand instead. 

“That was great! You looked so good!” Mei beams at him and kisses the back of his hand. Genji smiles back, wiping tears off his face and managing to mostly smear them everywhere with how badly he’s shaking. She makes a sympathetic noise and gets up to find him a tissue, leaning in and mopping his face with it.

“Thank you.” Genji relaxes into her blankets and lets her take care of him. “Do you want me to eat you out?”

“I want to make sure you’re okay first, actually.” she starts smoothing witch hazel under his eyes, the tray with her lotions and serums making a reappearance when Genji bothers to crack an eye open. “That sounded like it hurt.”

“It did. Not badly, just… strange.” he shrugs, still feeling a visceral ache in what he can only assume is the remains of muscle being stimulated for the first time since it was superseded by prosthetics.

“Was it too much? Did I go too far?” Mei brushes his hair back from his forehead and pushes a water bottle into his hand. The cyborg opens it and shakes his head, taking a sip.

“Not too far. I should not have gotten greedy.” he laughs a little, less shaky this time. Mei lights up and kisses him but declines any reciprocation. Instead, she works out her stress by doing another round of skincare on him. She gets up to put away the tray and comes back with a small pot of eyeliner and tells him to hold still again. 

Genji grins when she holds up the mirror for him, always a fan of his own face but especially with sex tousled hair and a eyeliner sharp enough to kill a man. He resolves to get her flowers, or maybe another cool rock to join the line currently in her windowsill. The cyborg kisses her before he leaves, feeling loose and satisfied if a bit shaky still. 

He drops the bag full of his armor just inside the door to his room. For once there isn’t clean laundry on his dresser and Genji feels slightly guilty for being relieved as he gets dressed properly. The cyborg finally checks the time and decides it's late enough to be bothering people in the medbay. The faceplate returns, as a comfort and shield for dealing with Hanzo’s shit.

\-----

“He’s not here.” Angela tells him, when he turns up to bother her and his brother. “He left this morning before I had ‘further opportunity to humiliate him’.” she chuckles and sips her coffee. “Sorry.”

Hanzo isn’t in his room, either. Not the training grounds, not the break room. The lounge. Whatever. Genji gives up, heading down to find someone to bother or make out with and knowing his brother will turn up eventually. There’s a sludgy unease building in his gut, and at first he thinks its just stress, or maybe he should have let Mei talk him into staying until they were sure he wasn’t going to fall into a weird headspace. Mostly he’s just not looking forward to trying to force Hanzo to tell him  _ why  _ he had taken the shot for Genji _. _ Hanzo knew how strong Genji’s armor was, they had done plenty of training sims and sparring and debriefings, and when Lucio had been brought in he had absolutely dove behind Genji during more than one close range firefight.

Or maybe he didn’t, maybe Hanzo really thought Genji needed his protection, which wasn’t exactly  _ better _ but at least Genji could make sense of it. He’s lost in his thoughts when he reaches the cafeteria, plopping himself next to Jesse to steal his toast. He lays his head on the table and makes a quiet noise. He tries to ping Zenyatta and receives a busy reply, his master is doing something that he needs his entire focus for. There's an alert from earlier though, a reminder that Zenyatta is coming back soon, and that he misses Genji.

There's a clink next to his face and he opens his eyes to see Hanzo setting down a plate of pancakes for him. Golden, dripping with syrup, and not the slightest bit burnt. Perfection.

“...Thank you.” He feels a familiar irritation and sits back up. “It’s just… I guess I'm just not very hungry.” he finishes lamely. Hanzo still isn’t looking at him, but Genji is certainly looking at  _ him _ . His brother’s chest is wrapped in bandages, obviously fresh and again Genji isn’t sure if that’s better or worse. “Shouldn’t you be resting? You look exhausted.” Hanzo frowns at the question.

“I am alright. Your medic healed me near fully.” Hanzo murmurs, sitting across from him to sip from a mug of something that is not a plate of goddamn perfect pancakes. The cyborg snorts and tries not to care that Hanzo made him a perfect breakfast and yet is drinking instant miso out of a broken mug. Hanzo notices his derision, corners of his mouth pulling farther down. Jesse slaps Genji’s knee with the back of his hand, shaking his head subtly as he can. Genji does not take the advice.

“Are you sure? You took a shotgun blast to your guts. You lost an awful lot of blood, I heard.” Jesse clears his throat awkwardly and slides the food farther away from the two, knowing a fight when it’s brewing.

“As I said. I am healed near fully-”

“Near. So not completely.” Genji cuts him off, anger not fading anymore. Fuck his breathing excersizes and being patient, his brother almost got  _ killed _ for him. For nothing! “...You know that I am bulletproof, right? Shotgun pellets would have barely scratched my armor. Which is self repairing, so by now it would be indistinguishable. And  _ you  _ are  _ near healed  _ after having your guts filled with hot metal.” which is true. Genji had had it explained to him in great detail. He was aware of every wire, every line of code, every minimized outdated but not upgraded technology keeping him alive simply by nature of needing to be for it to work in the first place. “You weren’t even supposed to be that close. You were  _ meant _ to be covering D.va on our retreat.”

Hanzo sighs, nodding and staring down at his hands. Genji stays rigid staring at him from behind the faceplate. He feels locked down, he feels like he’s done something stupid on a mission and Mercy had to shut down the prosthetics to keep him alive. Like he’s been sitting out in the snow drinking in the castle garden too long and is half frozen. It's not anger that breaks the silence so much as fear, but the difference doesn't translate to his mouth. “Why were you that close? Why weren’t you covering us?” Genji can hear the anger in his voice, and doesn’t bother to try and comfort his brother. Hanzo was older, and smarter, and perfect. How could he  _ not  _ understand! How could he leave Genji’s friends without backup? Someone  _ else _ could have been hurt! “...Why were you so ready to throw yourself over me and die?”

His brother scoffs and stands. “This is going nowhere. I will take my le-”

“It  _ is _ going somewhere!” Genji reaches across the table and grabs Hanzo's sleeve. “I want to know. Why did you jump in front of a shotgun when you were supposed to be keeping the others covered?” his brother flinches, tugging his top out of Genji’s hand and turning away. The fear and anger is like acid in the cyborg's throat, it feels like vomit even though he  _ knows _ this body is incapable. He’s so sick of seeing the back of Hanzo’s head, so sick of hearing him talking to the table as if- as if he couldn’t even- 

Genji loses the battle of wills, as always when it's  _ him _ . He slams his hands down on the table, shooting to his feet to move around the table, grabbing his brother by the collar of his stupid gi, silk and brocade and hand embroidery  _ wasted _ being worn in the rain and mud and  _ firefights _ . He feels stupider for caring about the fucking garment, and shakes Hanzo slightly, pulling him in so close to his face that his elder brother’s nose is nearly touching the metal of Genji’s faceplate. He stares into Hanzo's face, looking for some trace of the brother he  _ knew _ he’d had. Hanzo can’t even look at him when Genji fills his vision. The brother he had wanted to keep so badly he had  _ let him kill him _ can't even bring himself to open his eyes and  _ see. _

“Why can't you look at me?”

Genji can't decide if he wants to shove Hanzo to the ground or pull him in for a hug. He settles for shaking him again, harder this time. Hanzo tips his head back, baring his throat as his eyes slip closed. He looks  _ relieved _ . Genji snarls behind the faceplate even as tears run into his mouth. He regrets asking Angela for a body that could taste and smell and  _ feel _ as his brother prepares for Genji to  _ kill him _ over a bad call during a mission. Hanzo sighs and opens his eyes, finally looking at him. And it  _ sucks. _ Hanzo’s eyes are flat, and blank, and  _ dead _ .

“What is  _ wrong  _ with you!”

Genji looks into his brother’s eyes, and sees nothing but a reflection of himself, none of Hanzo’s fire, none of his stubbornness or offence. Nothing but what hanzo has always been, a tool to further someone else’s goals. To make everyone happy except for himself. Genji looks away, down and to the right, understanding. This  _ wasn’t  _ the same brother anymore. The room is silent, and Genji regrets. He regrets not whisking Hanzo away from their family before they ruined him. He regrets waking up in that hospital bed and asking for vengeance first and answers after. He regrets making Angela work on this prosthetic self until he was as close to human as he could get. He regrets trying to do this with Zenyatta half the world away.

“What… what is wrong with  _ me _ ?”

He sobs, leaning into Hanzo's chest. Hanzo still has his throat bared, but there’s a tremor in him that Genji can only feel because he’s so close. Finally , a sound, Jesse getting out of his seat and taking a deep breath to say something cruel that would cause Hanzo to run  _ again _ . The cowboy manages a furious “Alright that's about enough-” before Genji is crushed. Or, not crushed, enveloped suddenly in Hanzo's arms as his brother finally tips his face back down even if it is only to hide in Genji's shoulder as he squeezes the cyborg closer. Genji’s arms slide from Hanzo's clothing around his back, slowly, scared to spook his brother out of whatever mood has overtaken him. He slumps against his older brother slowly, finally getting a sense that  _ his _ Hanzo is still there. 

“Nothing is wrong with you. You didn’t do anything wrong, I was supposed to protect you.” Hanzo murmurs in his ear, his shaking getting stronger now that he's found a way to self flagellate. Again.

Genji shoves him back, abruptly pissed again. “No! That's not what i want, Hanzo!” he fumbles at his face plate, slamming it down on the table when he manages to find the catches. After a deep breath he starts removing the armored layer around his jaw, but with less force. 

“I don't need you to be sorry.” he does his best not to watch Hanzo do his best to not dissolve into tears, and remembers that Hanzo always had dried tear tracks on his cheeks after the elders cornered him somewhere, even if he told his baby brother that everything was okay. He’d rather throw away his life than push back against what he thinks he  _ owes _ Genji, and it makes him sick that Hanzo thinks he would want his brother’s life.

“I don't want you to protect me. I don't want you to take care of me!” . This time it's Genji who can't look at his face. “I just want my brother back.” Genji turns to Hanzo who is pale and shaking but not quite crying yet. “Nii-san?” 

Hanzo swallows, still trying to maintain composure, and Genji abruptly feels like an  _ asshole _ . His brother didn’t deserve his anger, he was a victim, and one that hadn’t processed much of what had happened to him. He looks like he’s about to throw up and the cyborg takes his hand. 

“...Forgive me. That was uncalled for.” Genji takes Hanzo’s hand and tugs. “Come on, you can 

kick my ass just as well in privacy.” he leads his brother out of the room and acts like he can’t hear Hanzo trying to get his breathing under control. The door slides closed behind them and the cyborg pulls Hanzo to his overstuffed couch, pushing until he sits down. He can’t think of a starting point so he awkwardly starts putting together some tea and a nearly empty box of oreos. He’s only got chamomile left which is probably for the best anyway with how his brother is shivering.

Hanzo stares at the mug as if it’s his last while Genji fidgets with a cookie, crumbling it half into dust before he thinks it might be stressing him out worse thinking about the amount of crumbs he’s going to find on the couch and he sets it back down in the package. The cyborg follows Hanzo’s line of sight to the liquid in his mug and he sighs.

“I love you so much but you are pissing me off. You can not just do the little weird things you do and also not talk to me or look at me or use my name comfortably. It hurts my feelings. I appreciate you doing them, it’s nice.  _ But _ , I have told you to stop, and you did not listen. I do not want you to do my laundry or cook for me or clean my sword or jump between me and a shotgun unless I ask you to anymore. And I think we should talk about dad.” 


	4. genji/hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for losing all will to work on this i had GRAND intentions

The talk sucks exactly as much as Genji thinks it will, but at least his brother manages to explain some things Genji had always been curious about. Hanzo never got to recover, never got to reset. He spent their youth chasing after the family’s idea of adequate so hard that he never noticed when the goal posts kept moving. His little brother needed him, and he couldn’t be there until it was too late and Genji was already sleeping his way through Hanamura and popping pills.

Hanzo told him about being panicked, no time and no energy and very little sanity left from being pushed against and asked for more and more and more, and then when he snapped, he  _ snapped _ . The family hadn’t even meant for Genji to be killed, they had just wanted him married off to some other family so Genji would become their problem. His brother was desperate for a lighter load, and killing? Was easy. If he wasn’t being dogged about every failure at all hours, maybe he would finally get some of the respect he deserved.

Instead he had collapsed just as overwatch scooped his brother up and never known. It hadn’t been long before he couldn’t take it anymore, the smug faces of his aunts and uncles who had once held his hand when they were frightened now actively taunting him for the action they built him up to, and then shaming him for it and he left. 

Genji told him about their older cousins tricking him out into a bar when he was 15, slipping him drugs until he was incoherent and then dumping him in front of the castle gates. Their father had not been pleased and it had been the first time he had slapped Genji across his face but not the last. The drugs had been  _ interesting _ , the bar had been  _ alive _ , everything in shimada castle was frozen in time, down to the cherry tree that bloomed all year round. Yes he had hurt, and been sick, but if that was all the consequence that was fine. 

And then it was about sex, and he tried to talk around it but his brother shrugged. “I knew what you were doing.” so Genji tells him about throwing himself at everyone who would have him, and using the drugs to soften the edges where it was too much or too soon because he  _ needed _ it. He tells his brother about not being able to think except about when he was getting his next ‘fix’. And of course he tells Hanzo about hypersexuality and how the others just decided they would rather be the ones he went to then to get hurt after one wild chase too many in his rage at his prosthetic self.

He tells Hanzo about Jesse, and Zenyatta. They end up on the floor on the same side of the coffee table. Genji leans against him and talks and talks and  _ talks _ about Zenyatta. Hanzo doesn’t talk much until he finally has enough of Genji waxing poetic about his master.

They talk about the mission, which is a little easier.

“I was… frightened. Even though I had tried to distance myself from you, I still… You are my brother and I owe you my life.” Hanzo shrugs.

“Right, but you don't, actually. I want you to live and not die.” Genji elbows him gently. Hanzo looks away. The cyborg waits, no more pushing.

“...sometimes I want to.” Hanzo shrugs,the motion made quick by tense shoulders.

Genji nods. “So did I at first.” His brother whips around to look at him, shocked. “Don't make that face. I don’t anymore. You aren’t weak for wanting a break, Hanzo.” he takes his brother’s hand. Hanzo bobs his head, putting his elbows on the table to lean his face into his hands. “Come on, brother. I wont get my feelings hurt. Tell me about… your legs?” The cyborg knew it had something to do with their family, but it hadn’t come up yet.

Hanzo pales. “Ah. I made two attempts to leave. Once immediately after I had… hurt you. Again once I had recovered from my punishment.” Genji knows yakuza punishments. If you hurt the family, you give something up to prove that you are move reliant on them, more loyal. Genji had seen his fair share of finger removals, some ordered by his father, some by his brother. Most by the elder shimadas. 

“They made you…?” Genji can't imagine they would really have their oyabun saw his own legs off, but… Hanzo shakes his head. 

“They only meant to temporarily hobble me. It wasn’t meant to be… so severe.” Hanzo squeezes at his knee above the metal. “Infection set in, and my will to live was not as high as my pain tolerance. There were complications.” Hanzo shakes his head. The cyborg tugs until he has Hanzo’s hand again.

“Want to take them off?”

The archer scoffs. “What can I even say to that? Can you remove yours?”

“Stop. You gotta quit doing that anija.” Genji gulps his tea and takes a steadying breath, wishing Zenyatta was here. “Just because I had it bad, doesn't mean you had it bad, differantly. It isn’t a competition.” 

“Okay. I am sorry, this is… difficult for me. strange.” Hanzo smiles at him, a small, wavering thing. “I will make mistakes.”

“I did too. Zenyatta will be back soon, and he’s much better at words than I am. He’ll help you too.” Genji smiles, rubbing his cheek on Hanzo’s shoulder with a sigh. “...do you still eat dried squid? These cookies are stale and that's all I’ve got.” his brother laughs and accepts the squid.

\-----

The door slammed shut behind him, and his back hit it with a dull thud. The archer curled in on himself, pressing one hand to his mouth while his world threatened to come apart at the seams. It was such a stupid thing, to be so distraught over something so small but the chain of thought he had been dragged down pulled stronger than any riptide. A glass, knocked off the table with his elbow. Nothing, a little spilled milk. But in the seconds after, milk leaking slowly over the ground, all he could see was every failure he had wrought against his brother. His Genji.

They had been in the ‘rec’ room, only called such because it was the one with the TV and the one where Reinhardt had drug furniture to. Hanzo leaning against his brother while several of the younger members argued over some game. It had become easier somewhat, to touch him again. Genji knew of his struggles with his mechanical body and never pushed him, endlessly patient and so different from how he had been before. They'd been having their dinner, sat behind the coffee table so Genji could offer his own commentary of the game. It was reassuring, to know that some vestiges of who his brother had been still remained, and Hanzo had let his guard down.

He'd begun to get into the video game as well, laughing softly at Lucio and Hana’s antics. He reached out, he couldn't remember for what, and on the return his elbow had knocked against the glass of milk, spilling it all down Genji’s front. It had almost happened in slow motion. Genji leapt up and out of the way with a yelp and the others looked their way. Hanzo was frozen. What if the liquid destroyed something vital in his brother? What if he had so carelessly consigned his brother to death again? The world seemed to slow as Genji noticed something not right with him. He flinched back from the outstretched hand and stumbled to his feet and out of the room, towards his own.

Hanzo thought he might vomit. His guts clenched and roiled, and he curled into himself even tighter. Thoughts crowding his mind, he hadn't even stayed to see if Genji was going to be alright! Another failure in his long list. Another slight against the brother who loved hi-

“Hanzo?” a knock at the door. His brother. He was silent, mind racing and yet blank. “Are you alright?”

He was silent

“Hanzo, it's alright. It would take more than a little milk to put me out.” a laugh in his voice, “Hanzo? Please let me in anija.” worry.

It was so tempting, to let him in. His sweet, loving brother.

“...I can't.” he choked out. A moment of silence from the other side of the door.

“That's alright. But I'm not going away, anjia.” soft sounds as Genji’s own back slid down the door, “I'll wait right here until you can let me in.” back to back with only the door between them, Hanzo shuddered. How can Genji just- forgive him! Genji deserved better. Someone who wouldn't fail him so spectacularly, someone who could be around him without feeling like- “Hanzo.” he'd been speaking, not even realizing it. “I'll deserve whatever I say I do. And I will always forgive you, even if you spill all the milk in the world.” a laugh. “I do love you, you know?”

Hanzo reached up and unlocked the door.


End file.
